


His True Colours (Happy Mask SalesmanxReader)

by LucielleintheSky1987



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Affection, Cider, Comfort, Depression, Dinner Date, Healing, Insecurities, Magic, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self Harm, Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielleintheSky1987/pseuds/LucielleintheSky1987
Summary: You and the Mask Salesman (Orion) have another date on a rainy day, where both you and he open up about things about yourself that make you insecure, but also you see what more of he's capable of with magicLabelled Mature because the Mask Salesman is like 30-something in this and he wouldn't date a child (ei anyone under 18)previous part here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101972





	His True Colours (Happy Mask SalesmanxReader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Everyone who loves the Happy Mask Salesman like me.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Everyone+who+loves+the+Happy+Mask+Salesman+like+me.).

Once again you’re in Castle Town, but this time on a rainy Friday afternoon.

The bazaar isn’t nearly as busy today due to the rain. Your parasol made of waterproof hide provides you some dryness while others in the plaza are becoming drenched.

You approach the Happy Mask Shop, and open the door. The little bell above the door jingles as you open the door. There are some people in the shop this time, a small family in fact.

A young boy places upon the counter a Keaton mask with a proud smile and looked up to his parents behind him asking joyfully, “Can I have this one Mommy and Daddy? You promised if I did well in sword practice I could have one mask, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase?”

The Happy Mask Salesman waited for the parent’s response silently.

“Well,” the mom said, “We did make that promise, but it’s a bit steep for a Keaton Mask, sweetie. What about a Deku one instead?”

The son looked upset but he didn’t want to argue with his parents.

The Mask Salesman chimed in and remarked, “Well, I do have some made from a different type of wood if the cost is a touch too steep. The birch one is about 10 rupees less but still will last a long time and bring joy.”

You watched from by the back door as you closed your parasol, watching your friend as he knelt down behind the counter and retrieved the discounted mask.

The Auburn haired man smiled warmly, squinting to keep his eyes from startling the customers. He passed it to the young boy.

“Hmm…. Well… that is better.” The father remarked as he watched his son put the mask on, “Thank you so much, Mister Mask Seller for being so understanding.”

“Well, it’s no issue. Everyone should be able to afford some happiness.”

The mother asked contently, “So how much is it then?”

You were shocked as your heard your friend respond happily, “Nothing. This one’s on the house.”

The little kid danced up and down with the mask on, so excited.

The parents thanked the Mask Salesman before giving him a single rupee for gratitude which he refused.

“Nothing means nothing, sir and madam. Don’t worry too much and have a splendid day!” The auburn fellow stated.

The small family headed out, and you approached the counter to talk to your friend. You walked up to the counter and leaned on it as you happily greeted, “Hello again, Orion, how has work been?”

The Mask Salesman greeted back, “And hello again to you, good friend. Ready for our together time?”

As you nod, he stands up and waltzes as he walks towards the door, turning the sign around and locking the door. He approaches you, taking a hold of your wrists gently as he curiously asks, “May I see how they’re healing?”

You nod and respond as you roll up your left sleeve, “It’s funny, after I ate your soup, they started healing up faster.”

“Splendid, I intended for that to happen. The Song of Healing if it’s present while you’re preparing a meal it gives you the ability to recover from some of your injuries.”

You showed him the fading marks and the almost invisible bruises. The scars look less severe now and it’s wonderful, like your heart and your body are mending from the hurt.

Orion gently took your left hand and caringly led you upstairs to his loft. The flowers in the vases were different now. All adorned with some beautiful forget-me-nots, marigolds, purple chrysanthemums, and white daisies. The loft smells wonderful, not just with flowers, but the aroma of something in the oven is filling the air. Just being here is a treat for the senses.

Orion let go of your hand as he walked over to his chaise lounge and sat down. He began patting the spot on the seat beside him for you to join him.

With hardly any hesitation, you sit down beside the Mask Salesman and you hug him tightly. You softly respond, “I’ve missed you Orion. There’s not many in my days that are nearly as friendly as you.”

He quaintly responded with his lovely chuckle, “I’ve missed you too so much. Since you’re here now, would you like to accompany me for dinner again? As you can likely smell, this time, I’m making some roast cucco, I’ll also be making some seasoned pan fried potatoes as a side dish.”

Your stomach gurgles hungrily as a response to how good of a dinner that sounds. Orion laughs a bit at your stomach’s response, you then remark, “That sound wonderful. I would love to join if you don’t mind.”

The Mask Salesman places his hands on your left hand as he gently invites, “I’d love to have you accompany me for dinner, dear.” He lets go of your hand and uses his right hand to pat his lap, encouraging you to rest your head there. The handsome man in the purple attire coaxes sweetly, “Rest your head a moment on my lap if you’d like.”

You are a touch worried what he has in mind, but upon looking into his amber eyes, you see only pure intentions. The golden sparkle in them encourages you, and so you lean down, laying your head on his lap, your eyes looking up at his.

He softly places his hand on your forehead and gently remarks, “So where do you travel from, good friend, and what is the job that do you do?”

You look up to him, your eyes reflecting back a glimmer of happiness as you answer with some dark honesty, “I live and work in Kakariko. I’m an accountant for the mayor. It’s rather boring and tedious work, the worst part of the job is accounting the worth of cattle, especially when they try to flip you over and escape the pen.”

Orion gasps slightly and answers, “Goodness gracious, that’s not very good. Is that perhaps why you feel misery?” he starts to pet your hair softly with deep concern

You let out a sigh as you began to relax. His gentle petting soothing to your soul helped coaxed out what pained you.

“I’m treated like an outsider there, Orion… don’t you see my ears?”

Upon hearing this, Orion gently pushed your hair away from your ears and actually took notice of them. Noticing the tips were not like any normal Hyrulian’s ear nor like those of Terminans. They were rounded and not very elf-like. He softly remarked, “Graciousness, your ears are so rounded.” His fingers began to trace over the edge of them curiously.

You continued, “They think of me as strange and treat me like I’m not from this land. It’s fairly discouraging when neighbours, coworkers, and the mayor… all treat me like I’m a strange beast. Tip toeing around me like I’m a threat and hardly speaking to me aside of when I speak to them… It’s horrendous… It makes me wonder if I am a monster…”

“That is definitely not true, and that is truly cruel of your fellow villagers. You’re just as important to the community, whether you have rounded ears or not,” the amber eyed man answers honestly, feeling now a deeper connection with you. His eyes caused him grief and misery; similarly as your ears cause you the judgemental stares and isolation. He lets out a sigh as he stops feeling your ears, “We’re almost in the same boat, my dear. We both have odd traits, but we have each other.”

“I couldn’t agree more, my handsome Orion. You’re truly a gift.” You respond vulnerably, your heart fluttering with love.

Orion resumes playing with your hair, humming the Song of Storms now, however it’s a tad odd, as he seems to be humming it in reverse. After he hums some of the melody inversed, he stops petting you and coos softly, “My goodness you’re lovely to look upon.”

You chuckle softly; averting eye contact bashfully, then noticing the sound of the rain on the roof came to an end. Replacing the sound of raindrops is the sound of local song birds singing, causing you to curiously lift your head from his lap.

Orion proclaimed joyously, “Finally the rain has ended!” before he stood up and walked to the window, opening the shutters to show the clouds were dispelling in the sky and the sun was shining.

You internally were baffled and shocked. Normally only an ocarina could stop the rain, but… he HUMMED THE SONG OF STORMS IN REVERSE AND IT NOW WAS SUNNY! That’s impossible! What the actual hell?!

Orion placed his hand on his back reacting to a slight pain.

You got up and asked worriedly, “Orion, my dear, what’s wrong?”

He responded with a nervous tone as he straightened up his back pretending nothing was wrong, “Oh, nothing. I just strained my back today while lifting a large crate.” Him straightening his back made him wince more. I watched his spine seem to compress itself shortly after, he seemed to shrink down to a meagre 5’4”. The mask merchant averted his eyes from you, ashamedly.

“Orion…” you tried to sooth.

His irises and pupils shrunk, he shook with anger. This is what everyone feared… his dreaded mood swing. You sat still as he cursed, “Curse the spell taking so much out of me...”

You were now baffled; the 6 foot man that you had met prior wasn’t so.

He continued to curse as he paced, his ears pointing downward in defeat, “Why must I be cursed to be short?!”

You walked over and tried to quell his temper, hushing gently, “Orion, please… please calm down…”

“How can I be calm when I’m hardly a qualified to be a man at this height?!” He cursed miserably before sitting down on the floor and weeping, “How can I be anything wonderful? I’m just short… And secondly I lied to YOU about me…”

You sat down on the floor next to the not-so-happy Mask Salesman. Patting him gently on the back, trying to comfort him, “Orion... hey… don’t sweat it too much… it’s okay. I don’t think any less of you. I’m not even upset. It’s okay…”

Orion took a minute or so to collect himself after he got overwhelmed from a failed illusionary spell. He held you in a tight embrace on his wooden floor for a minute or so. Smiling happily as now tears of joy flowed from his amber eyes while he sat staring at the wall above his chaise. He whispered back, “Thank you…bless your heart so much… I… I just wanted to be tall so badly… It hurts to be so weak and scrawny and small, with only my magic to fall back on.”

You were surprised to see his true colours and that he still struggled to be happy, even now when his life was seemingly all together. You gently replied back, “Well, I think you’re fantastic, truly fantastic, Orion. You’re the best Mask Salesman I’ve ever had the joy to meet. So even if you’re struggling with your self-esteem and self-image, just remember, I love you, no matter how you are. Like how you feel about me and my tiny rounded ears.”

Orion put his arms around you, and pulled you close embrace once more, however, this time he kissed you softly on the lips.

You, at first, were surprised that he’d kiss you. However, within a few seconds, you passionately kissed back. Your heart fluttered strongly, this was what you knew you wanted all the time. To be held in his close yet gentle embrace and kiss him passionately.

You both were brought back to reality by the scent of roasted cucco, remembering he had to take it out of the oven.

Guess dinner would have to be now, even if there were no potatoes ready.

The two of you got off the floor cautiously, smiling at each other, happy to have gotten past the misery for now.

As he took the bird out of the oven, you set the table contently, both of you looking forward to the meal that was ahead of you. He went to his pantry, retrieving a bottle of cider for the two of you to drink for your second little dinner “date”.

He poured into both amethyst decorated brass chalices the apple cider.

You smiled back and lifted your chalice to make a toast. Proclaiming proudly, “Cheers to our triumph over pessimism and to self-love.”

The Mask Salesman remarked back as he raised his chalice, “That’s something I can drink to, my dear.”

You both clinked the goblets before taking a sip and commencing your dinner.

The End for now


End file.
